The present invention relates generally to a snow sliding apparatus, and more particularly to a snow sliding apparatus that enables sliding along the surface of snow, can be combined with various types of boots, and can protect edges.
Sports using apparatuses that enable sliding along the surface of snow are represented by skiing and snowboarding. Skis refers to an apparatus that enables a user to wear them on his or her feet and to adjust a direction using skis and ski sticks, and a snowboard refers to an apparatus that enables a user to ride with his or her feet on a single deck.
Furthermore, recently, pieces of equipment that are used with apparatuses having a short length worn on both feet of users without requiring separate ski sticks, such as a skiboard, have been developed and used.
Of these pieces of equipment, equipment having relatively short lengths, such as a snowboard and a skiboard, enables various techniques, and thus have been recently attracting a lot of attention.
These various types of snow sliding apparatuses have different widths and lengths, and thus the types and specifications of boots that are applied to the snow sliding apparatuses are various. For example, the widths of boots that are used for snowboards are broader than those of boots that are used for skis. Of the snowboards, alpine boards and freestyle boards employ different sizes of boots. Furthermore, even boots that are used for the same type of snow sliding apparatuses may have different specifications according to different manufacturers.
As described above, since these various types of snow sliding apparatuses require different types of boots, various problems arise when different types of boots are applied to snow sliding apparatuses. For example, when the width of boots is larger than that of a deck, the bottom surfaces of the boots of a snow sliding apparatus generate friction with the surface of snow, and thus a problem arises in that a user cannot easily ride using the snow sliding apparatus.
Additionally, various techniques can be implemented using the snow sliding apparatuses. Of these high-level techniques, there are techniques using obstacles. For example, there are various techniques, such as a technique of sliding along an obstacle at a height spaced apart from the surface of snow using the sliding apparatuses, etc.
However, a problem arises in that the snow sliding apparatuses are damaged when users slide along obstacles using the snow sliding apparatuses. More specifically, decks that generate friction with obstacles are worn by repeated riding. In particular, both side surfaces (edges) of the decks that actually generate fraction with obstacles are chiefly worn or damaged.